Marimeia's Summer
by West Wind
Summary: Marimeia is home for the summer after her first year of college, but unbeknownst to her it will be a summer of romance and adventure. A summer she will never forget. (sequel to Marimeia’s Crush)
1. Day of Monentous Events

Marimeia's Summer - Part 1 - Day of Momentous Events   
By West Wind 

Disclaimer: I have no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters in this story. They belong to someone else. [I am sure you were quite aware of that already.] 

Author's Note: Since some readers ( ^_^ ) really wanted a continuation, this story is starting right where **Marimeia's Crush** ended. So, if you have not read MC, then here is the rundown so this story will make since…. When Marimeia was thirteen, she had a crush on Heero which over time turned into love. She attempts to get him to fall for her too. In the end, Heero succumbs to his feelings for her, and it closes with them kissing. 

Other background for this story: Marimeia adopted Trowa as an uncle and he married Relena and they have two children. (detailed in **Trap Backlash**) 

Thanks to Anime Princess and Kiyoko for there suggestions for this story. ~ Greatly appreciated. =) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Heero, you just made me the happiest person in the world," whispered Marimeia as they broke their passionate kiss. 

The corners of Heero's mouth turned slightly upward in a smile at her as he brushed her red bangs away from her face. She giggled as the recently removed bangs fell back to their former location. Heero sat up on the couch bringing Marimeia with him. She nuzzled close with his arm wrapped securely around her waist. Marimeia let out a contended sigh as she rested her head against Heero's chest. He gently stroked her shoulder length hair with his other hand. 

_"What have I gotten myself into,"_ he thought to himself as he looked down at the young woman in his arms. _"Your taking you own advice and following your emotions,"_ he could hear Trowa's quiet mater-of-fact voice repeating Heero's own advice to him. Now that he had admitted to himself that he did have feelings of more than friendship for Marimeia, he reflected on his actions and wondered how he could have missed it. No one else has ever made him feel uncomfortable when she danced with him, and him being jealous of Kiel. Yes, he had been jealous, he admitted. He had told himself it was only concern for Marimeia's safety and wanting the best for her, but he was deluding himself. He was in love with the red head, and she welcomed him with arms open, when he realize it. The slight shaking of his head was the only sign of Heero's internal pondering and swirling emotions. 

If you had told Heero over a year ago that he would be in love, he would not have believed it. 

_"But,"_ he countered, _"if you told me after the war that I would be more than a forgotten solder who faded into history and had nothing more to fight for, but I would become a cherished member of Relena's and the other pilot's families, I would not have believed you. Time has changed me."_

"Heero," called Marimeia and pulled him from his thoughts. 

He smiled down at her beautiful up turned face and placed a kiss on her forehead before responding with a "hum." He watched the contentment and pleasure reflected in her half closed eyes and in her smile. Heero marveled that he could bring so much joy to her. 

"You want to go out and have dinner?" she asked. "It could be our first 'date'." 

Heero nodded his consent and they left. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Relena watched them pull out of the drive and let out a sigh. She hoped what she just witnessed meant what she thought it did. Marimeia had confided in Relena her plans to apologize to Heero and restore their friendship, so she was not surprised when Marimeia's car was in the drive with no sign of the driver. Relena only hoped that her surrogate brother would come to his senses and admit his feelings for Marimeia. Relena could see it in his eyes and in his subtle changes in posture and actions when Marimeia was around, even if no one else could. 

"What's the verdict?" asked Trowa as he slipped his arms around his wife and rested them on her belly. 

"The only thing I can say for sure is that they are still friends since they drove off in Heero's car, but I won't know anything else until I see Marimeia's face," she answered as she leaned back into her husbands warm embrace. 

Trowa moved her hair and gently kissed her neck. Relena let out a moan of pleasure before facing her spouse and looking him in the eye. 

"That, sir, is what got me in the state I am in now," she accused pointing to her abdomen. 

Relena had just found out yesterday that she was pregnant with their third child. 

"We were planning on having another one," smiled Trowa. 

"But, not THIS soon," retorted Relena. 

"You weren't complaining when we created it," he purred in her ear. 

"YOU," she growled indignantly before she was caught up in a passionate kiss from her love. 

They reluctantly pulled apart when their daughter entered the kitchen requesting dinner. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero and Marimeia settled on a small Italian place to eat. They sat in a booth along one of the walls and waited for their food. The restaurant was dimly lit with candles on all the tables. Marimeia thought it had a romantic feel to it. They talked. Well, mostly Marimeia talked and Heero stared at her in wonder. She could tell he was still coming to grips with the change in their relationship. Not that she blamed him. He had been content to play the bachelor uncle and had never considered falling in love himself. 

The waiter brought their food, refilled their drinks, and left. They started working on their plates of pasta. 

Marimeia looked up at Heero and asked, "What do we do now?" 

Marimeia had never been in a serious dating relationship and neither had Heero. Sure, she had dated a few guys, but that was to get to know them. Usually, once she got to know them, she did not like them. Heero was different. She already knew him. She had been studying him for years. She was ready to marry him next weekend if he asked, but she knew he was not ready for that yet. That left her with the question of where do they go from here. 

Heero shrugged his shoulders in response. 

"I'm not sure," he added. "Take it one step at a time." 

They finished their meal and drove back to Heero's. Marimeia gave Heero a light kiss of farewell before she entered the Barton residence. 

"Call me," she told him before she left. 

He signaled he would before she vanishing into the house. He knew Relena would be waiting to talk to her about their talk. Well, he knew he could not keep it a secret. He shrugged off the feeling of apprehension and entered his apartment. 

Heero shut the door behind him. As he walked down the entryway, a little girl came bouncing out of his living room to greet him. 

"Uncle Heero!" she exclaimed at his homecoming. 

Heero picked Christine up, and she gave him the biggest hug her little arms could manage. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked. 

"Dad brought me," she replied as she pointed into the room she had just left. "He said we could wait for you." 

Heero looked in the indicated room. Trowa sat in a chair with a book in hand and there was a coloring book and crayons spread out on his coffee table. Heero eyed Trowa suspiciously. Trowa returned a "not what you think" look. 

"Heero," said Christine demanding his attention as she placed her little hands on either side of his face. "Guess what!" she declared while bouncing joyously in Heero's arms. 

"What?" he replied. 

"I wanted to tell you that I'm gonna get a sister or brother," she declared overjoyed. "I hope it is a sister. I already have a brother." 

She chattered on about what she would do with her new sibling and the fun they would have. When she had exhausted the topic, she squirmed to be let down and went back to coloring. Chrisy still amazed Heero. Much of the time she was quiet like her father, but when there was something that excited her, she would talk about the subject until she was thoroughly finished with it. When she was in that mode, she reminded Heero of Duo. 

Heero entered the room and sat beside Trowa. 

"So, Relena's pregnant again," he stated. 

Trowa gave an affirmative nod. 

"Don't you two know what causes that, yet?" muttered Heero. 

Trowa got a sheepish grin on his face but did not answer. 

"Congratulations," offered Heero. 

"Thanks," accepted Trowa. "Marimeia???" 

"We talked." 

"And?" Trowa asked knowing there was more to his friends story. 

"We kissed." 

"Good," said Trowa knowing that meant his friend had admitted his feelings for the girl. 

The two men sat in silence as Christine colored. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Marimeia entered the house and found Relena sitting at the table with two cups of milk and cookies looking at her expectantly. 

"Well???" Relena asked as Marimeia took the seat across from her. 

Marimeia could not keep a large grin from spreading across her face. 

"I knew it!" crowed Relena. 

Marimeia recounted the evenings events to Relena while they munched on cookies. As she finished her tale, Trowa and Chrisy came in. Chrisy spotted Marimeia and was soon in her lap looking at her mother for permission to have a cookie. Relena nodded her head and her daughter quickly snatched the treat and bit into it. 

While munching Chrisy looked up at Marimeia and asked, "Did Mom tell you?" 

"Tell me what?" 

"No, I haven't told her yet," said Relena as Trowa took the seat beside her. 

"Can I TELL her?" 

"Yes," said Relena. 

Chrisy's face lit up with excitement at being able to tell two people the news. 

"Mom's having a baby!" she exclaimed. 

"Congratulations," said Marimeia with a smile to Trowa and Relena. "If you keep this up, people might think you are trying to keep up with Duo and Hilde," she teased. 

"Hilde is hopping for another girl this time," commented Relena, "and she swears this is going to be the last one even if she has to get Duo fixed to do it." 

"Does Duo know that?" asked Marimeia. 

"He was there when she told me, and you should have seen his reaction." 

"He passed out," Trowa informed a bit too happily (at least for Trowa) at his fellow pilot's discomfort. 

"When he came back around," added Relena, "he protested adamantly until Hilde told him they would talk about it when they got home." 

"Sorry, I missed that conversation," said Heero who had quietly entered while they talked. "I am sure Wufie would be too." 

Heero turned a chair around and straddled it, placing his arms folded across the back. He glanced at Marimeia and winked at her with the eye hidden from Trowa and Relena. She gave him a big smile in return. 

"Relena, I hear that congratulations are in order," monotony stated Heero as he turned his attention to her. 

"Number three on its way," she confirmed and Trowa squeezed her hand under the table. 

Chrisy was beginning to drift off to sleep in Marimeia's arms. 

"I think it's time for someone to go to bed," said Relena. 

"I'll take her," said Trowa as he walked around the table and lifted his daughter out of Marimeia's lap. 

"I don't want to go," mumbled an almost asleep child as she leaned against her father's shoulder. 

Relena watched him walk out of the room admiring his cat like grace. Even after all the years, she still marveled at his poise and the quiet confidence he radiated. Marimeia's laugh brought Relena's attention back to those at the table. 

"I am glad to know you are still in love with Uncle Trowa," commented Marimeia to a confused Relena. "You looked like a school girl drooling over the star sports player." 

"She has been doing it for years," commented Heero dryly. 

Relena felt a slight blush color her skin and reprimanded herself for it was nothing to be ashamed of. She loved her husband and everything about him, from his looks to his gentle and caring personality. 

"I should be getting home," said Marimeia. 

"I'll see you out," said Relena. 

As Marimeia walked behind Heero, she brushed her fingers across the back of his shoulders in a farewell. 

Relena soon returned from seeing Marimeia out. 

"So?" she asked Heero. 

He looked at her then shrugged. Relena eyed him carefully. Over the years she had learned when she could push him for an answer and when she couldn't. This was one of the times she might be able to. She looked at him expectantly. 

"We talked, There has been a modification in our relationship," 

"A modification in your relationship! That's an understatement," retorted Relena. 

Heero smirked. Relena was not the only one who knew how the other thought and how to get a reaction. He was going to make her work for the information she desired. 

Trowa entered the room and took the seat he had earlier vacated, but did not enter the conversation. 

"Is that all you have to say about it?" she calmly asked. 

"Marimeia told you," he stated. 

"Yes, but I want to hear it from you." 

"You did." 

Relena sighed in exasperation. Maybe it wasn't one of those times. She shook her head. She was just to tired to pursue that matter with him this evening. Another time she told herself. 

"I'm tired and going to go to bed. Goodnight," she announced before getting up and walking out of the room. 

Heero and Trowa bid Relena goodnight as she left and sat at the table in comfortable quietness. 

Trowa broke the silence 

"She cares and worries," Trowa commented on Relena's earlier inquiries to Heero. 

"I know," Heero replied. 

He knew Relena was only wanting to know his thoughts and views on his and Marimeia's relationship and how he was dealing with the change because she cared. He knew she would be there in a sisterly way any time he should need to talk, but it didn't mean that he did not enjoy ruffling her feathers occasionally. 

Trowa looked at Heero knowingly and a small smirk appeared. 

"She might have stopped for now, but she has not given up," Trowa said. 

"That's the fun of it," replied Heero as he got up to go back to his place for the night. 

Trowa was on his way out of the kitchen when the phone rang. He answered it quickly so it would not wake Relena. 

"Hello," he answered. "Heero, don't leave yet. It's Marimeia," he called his friend back with concern peeking through his normally steady voice. "She has been in an accident." 

Heero stopped in his tracks as fear like he had never felt before shot through him. He prayed that she was alright. He just could not lose her now. He was at Trowa's side in a heartbeat. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Author's Note: Cliffhanger, I know. ~_^ [smiles evilly at the outcry from readers] I will get the next part up as soon as I put the final touches on and finish proof-reading it [at a time when I have had more sleep], but let me know what you thought, please. 


	2. The Crash

Marimeia's Summer - Part 2 - The Crash   
By West Wind 

Disclaimer: I have no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters in this story. They belong to someone else.   
  
**Author's Note:** I know it was mean of me to end the first chapter that way, but I could not resist, plus it was a good breaking point between the two parts. So here is what happened to Marimeia.... [Don't worry, she does not die. ~_^]   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marimeia got in her car and headed out of the Barton's driveway thinking about Heero and dinner. The adrenaline from the evening still coursed through her veins. Her heart's desire had finally been fulfilled just when she was going to give up on it. She felt like pinching herself to see if she was really awake. She pulled herself from her thoughts as she neared a group of curves in the road a few miles from Relena's. 

As she entered the third curve, the black sports car that had come up quickly behind her took the opportunity to pull out around and pass. The passing car was beside her when a third car appeared from around the bend. Marimeia having already started to slow down when the sports car started to pass, slammed on the breaks to avoid hitting the black car as it swerved back into her lane. The sports car clipped the front of her vehicle and put her car into a spin. She got it under control enough to make it safely into a field beside the road. In the mean time, the sports car was thrown back into the other lane where the third car swerved to miss it. The sports car, totally out of control, wrapped itself around a tree while the third car misjudged the edge of the road and rolled down the five foot drop. 

Marimeia sat in her car stunned for a few minute as she watched the tail end of the crash scene occur. She gathered her wits about her and called 911 to report the accident. After giving them the needed info, she got out of her car and went to check on the others. She walked up to the road and located the two other cars. The passenger of the sports car appeared to be moving. She looked at the other car to find its driver. The tan car had landed upside down with wheels still spinning slowly. The driver had not emerged, and Marimeia could smell gas coming from the car. She carefully made her way down the slope to the car. The driver was out cold. There was a large gash on his head. She managed to get the door open, release the driver from his harness, and drag him away from the gas leaking car. There were no flames that Marimeia could see to set the combustible liquid off, but she was not going to take chances. The driver of the sports car was pinned and there was no way to get him out without the appropriate tools. She had done all she could for the time being. Now she just had to wait. 

She pulled out her phone and started making calls. The first call was to Heero, but he did not answer so she tried Trowa and Relena's number. Trowa answered the phone. 

"Trowa, it's Marimeia. Is Heero there? I have been in an accident." She blurted out with one breath. 

She could hear Trowa call Heero over and soon she was explaining to them what had happened. 

"I'm fine, a few bumps, bruises, and scrapes," she assured them. "I don't know about the others. One of them is moving at least." 

She hung up with them and called her mother to let her know what was going on. 

~*~*~*~ 

Heero had concern written across his face as he stood beside Trowa. They had put Marimeia on speaker so they both could hear her. His heart raced as she told them about the accident and reassured them that she was fine. 

"Heero and I will be there in a short time," said Trowa in a no argument tone. "I will tell Relena where we are going while you get the car," he told Heero after they hung up. 

Soon they were headed down the short stretch of road to the scene. 

~*~*~*~ 

"Mom, I have to go. I need to move an unconscious man farther from his car which just caught on fire," she coolly stated. 

With that she hung up. 

She managed to drag the man to the other side of the road where they could take cover in the ditch. As she put him down, his eyes opened, and he looked at her. 

"A beautiful red-haired angle," he mumbled before going back under. 

Marimeia heard a car pull up to the side of the road. When she looked up she saw Trowa and Heero getting out of Heero's car. Marimeia ran to greet them. She embraced Trowa, who afterward held her out for inspection. Once he was satisfied she was unharmed he relinquished her and the process was repeated with Heero. They both agreed that she had to be checked out by the EMTs when they got here. 

Heero pulled an extinguisher from his trunk and put out the flaming car, while Trowa went to check on the people in the sports car. After a thorough assessment of the situation, he decided to leave the driver in the car. He was as safe there as anywhere else, and left his passenger to look after him. They returned to Marimeia. Heero gathered her up in his arms and was not planning on letting her go anytime soon. He had just found her and had almost lost her in the same day. 

Not long after Heero and Trowa's arrival, they were soon surrounded by vehicles with flashing lights, four cop cars, three ambulances, and a fire truck. People were swarming everywhere doing their thing. On their heels was Lady Une and Sally. After she convinced the police that she had a right to be there, she found her daughter in the chaos being lovingly and protectively held by Heero Yuy. She smiled to herself. Her daughter finally caught her prize. 

Marimeia freed herself from Heero's grasp to hug her mother then greeted Sally. Sally made her sit down and started examining her while she protested. She quickly stopped her protests when three very determined adults stood over her and Sally and glared at her. Sally gave Marimeia her ok after tending the minor cuts and the sprained wrist Marimeia had not noticed she had with all the excitement and adrenaline pumping through her system. 

It seemed like days before they got everything squared up and Marimeia and company could go home. While waiting, Marimeia curled up in the back of Heero's car and snoozed while the two pilots watched over her. She was woken up to give her side of the story to the police before she was aloud to go home with her mother. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The next day she woke up stiff and achy, but Sally told her she would after the rough ride she had had. It had been late after they dropped Sally off and got home, and Marimeia had sleep in. She glanced at the clock and could not believe it was almost eleven. She carefully stretched the kinks out of her body before getting up. She strolled down the hall in her nightshirt and socks. In the kitchen, she opened cabinets and stared at the contents while deciding what she wanted for breakfast. She decided she was not hungry yet and opted for a glass of orange juice. She shuffled to the family room and flipped on the TV as she plopped onto the couch. She sipped her juice and moved through the channels before stopping on the news. 

Just as she got settled in the doorbell rang. She forced herself up and walked to the door. She looked through the peephole to see who it was. A smile spread across the face at the site of Heero about to ring the bell again. She through open the door and welcomed him with an enthusiastic hug. 

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" she asked. 

"I wanted to check on you," he replied as he hugged her back, "and I took the afternoon off." 

They moved apart, and she pulled him inside. 

"I though I might take you to lunch, but you don't look like your are dressed to go anywhere," said Heero as he eyed her forest green nightshirt that came a little above mid thigh. "Maybe I should have called first." 

"It doesn't matter," said Marimeia as she wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek. "Give me a few minutes and I will shower and change." 

"Fine. I will wait here for you." 

Marimeia hopped down the hallway and quickly showered and dressed to go out with Heero. She returned to the family room where he was waiting on the couch. She walked up behind him and ruffled his dark hair before sliding her hands down his chest and whispered in his ear, "Miss me?" 

Heero grunted. Marimeia moved herself around to the front of the couch and plopped into Heero's lap. His arms came up to cradle her body. She ran two fingers down the side of his face. 

"You are the handsomest man I know, and I love you," she told him before she kissed him passionately. 

Their lips meet and Heero's heart melted again at her touch. He was awed at the affect she had on him. It was nothing he had ever experienced before. He kissed back lustfully until he heard Marimeia's stomach rumble. 

Heero pulled away and commented, "I think we had better get lunch." 

Marimeia agreed and the two headed out. 

"Heero, did the news say anything about the others in last night's crash?" she asked. 

"Yah," he answered mater of factly, "the driver that caused the accident is in a coma but stable, his passenger was relatively unharmed, and the one you pulled from the car came around and was held for observation." 

"I am glad no one was killed," she sighed. 

Heero took her hand and whispered, "So am I. So am I." 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Author's Comments:** O.k. I can end it here [making it a short romantic fic] or I could continue the story. However, the idea for continuation will not focus solely on Heero and Marimeia's romance but will move [hopefully] into a romance/adventure/action story. [I have not tried writing one of these yet.] My general idea: the man Marimeia pulled from the car is very thankful and finds her to express his gratitude. He becomes enamored with her and causes some trouble for her and her friends. 

If you are interested in the continuation I proposed, let me know. If no one is interested, I will probably [at least at this time] let this be the end of the story and will work on some other ideas that I have. Thanks ~ West Wind   
  



	3. Enter Jim Moore

Marimeia's Summer - Part 3 - Enter Jim Moore   
By West Wind 

Disclaimer: I have no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters in this story. They belong to someone else.   
  
**Author's Note:** I want to thank those who reviewed with their desire to see the story continue. I am trying my best to get this story written and posted, but it might be a bit slow going for a while. I have a test to study for, and taxes that need done, which I hope to accomplish both this weekend, and staying up late to write is beginning to take its toll. But, when I get an idea, I just want to get it out and into written words.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been almost two weeks since the accident, and its memory was quickly fading for Marimeia as she was wrapped up in her summer job, activities, and seeing Heero. When she arrived home one evening, Lady Une showed her a bouquet that had been delivered for her. Marimeia looked at them suspiciously. It was a beautiful arraignment with daisies, snapdragons, lilies, and baby's breath. Marimeia mentally ran through who might have sent her flowers. 

_"It's not Heero. He would have given them to me in person not sent them to my house. I can't think of any reason why Relena, Trowa or any of the other pilots would sent them. Maybe, Kiel. It would be like him."_

"Open the card," said Lady Une. 

Marimeia pulled the card from the bouquet. It was addressed to Miss Marimeia Une. When Lady Une adopted Marimeia, she took Une as her last name. She concluded it would be easier to live a more normal life if she did not use Khushrenada. The entire world and colonies knew that name and would probably not forget it in her lifetime. She had always considered the possibility of one day, after finishing school and she had established herself, she might taking it back, but currently she was hoping to change it to Yuy before she got to that point. 

She opened the envelope and pulled out the card to read the message scrawled across it. She read: _Miss Marimeia Une,_   
_This is a small token of my appreciation to you for pulling me from my car and saving my life. Please, give me a call at the number below for I would like to arrange a time to thank you personally._   
_Sincerely,_   
_Jim Moore_ Marimeia handed it to her mother to read. 

"That was very nice of him," stated her mother neutrally. 

"Yes, it was," she replied. 

"Are you going to call him?" 

"I don't know. I am definitely not calling him tonight. I'm exhausted," she stated as she headed off to bed. 

A few days later, Marimeia had decided not to call Mr. Moore. There was no need for him to thank her personally. The flowers were enough, and she was only doing what anyone would do, she thought. Other than the flowers in the hallway that reminded her occasionally, she had forgotten about him. 

Marimeia worked half days on Mondays and had been home only long enough to change cloths and grab something to eat when there was some one at the door. She looked out the peephole. There stood a guy that looked slightly familiar. She cautiously opened the door. 

"May I help you?" she asked. 

"I'm looking for Miss Marimeia Une," he replied. 

"You're looking at her." 

"I'm Jim Moore. You pulled my from my car after the accident." 

Marimeia knew now why he looked familiar. In daylight he looked different. She could see the healed cut on his forehead and what she had thought was dark blond hair was really reddish blond. He was broad across the shoulders and deep chested – built like a football player. 

"I just wanted to thank you in person," he continued. 

"The flowers were thank you enough," Merimeia countered. 

"Please, let me take you out for dinner tonight. It would be a shame to waist the reservations I have made, and since I am new in town, I know no one else to take," he pleaded. 

Marimeia looked into his pleading pail blue eyes and decided it would not hurt to meet him for dinner. 

"I will meet you at the restaurant," she stated. "Where and what time?" 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Marimeia walked into the restaurant five minutes early and waited for Mr. Moore to show up. She did not have long to wait. He greeted her with a handshake, and the waiter showed them to their table. It was a very nice and fancy restaurant, but she preferred the ones she and Heero had visited the few times they had gone out to eat together. The thought of Heero brought a smile to her face. 

"Do you like it?" he inquired noting her smile. 

"It is very elegant," she said sidestepping the issue for she was not fond of extremely fancy places. 

"One of my co-workers told me the chef hear is excellent," he commented as they browsed the menu. 

"Really. Where do you work?" 

"I just started working for Sermtech a week before the accident," he answered and started to tell her all about his job and where he use to live. 

Marimeia listened to him talk and answered his questions without revealing too much about herself and her past. 

"Thank you for dinner," said Marimeia after they were getting ready to leave the restaurant. 

"It was my pleasure," replied Jim. "What are you doing this Saturday?" 

"Why?" she asked cautiously. 

"Since I am new in town, I was wondering if you would be willing to show me around." 

"I might be able to do that," she replied. "I will have to see what I have planed." 

"I will call you Friday to see if that is a possibility." 

"Sounds good to me." 

With that they parted ways. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Jim called on Friday night, and Marimeia agreed to show him around town. They were to meet at his place. Marimeia parked in front of his house and walked up to the door. Before she even knocked, Jim opened the door and stepped out. 

"What do you want to see?" asked Marimeia as they stood on his sidewalk. 

"I know how to get to work, the grocery, and a few other places. I would like to learn what is unique to this city. Maybe find a park or museum." 

"Why don't we start by going downtown, there are many things within walking distance to see there," she suggested. 

"Sound good to me." 

They got in her car and she drove them downtown. She found a place to park and they headed out on foot. They started at the old library and worked their way to the cultural center, which currently had an exhibit about the colonies and the gundams. 

"This looks interesting," commented Jim. "I have always been interested in the gundams. Let's go in!" 

"If you want," replied Marimeia hiding her reluctance to see the exhibit. 

They paid the admission price and wondered through the self guided exhibit. There were films on the constructing of the colonies and their history. There were boards with facts about the colonies, such as how much metal it took to construct and how many man hours were put into each one's creation. 

The section on the gundams had photos, drawings, and film records of the gundams in battle. No where was there any actual photo of any of the pilots or mention of their names. Heero and Quatre had long ago made sure of that, in order to give them all a chance at some what normal lives. As far as the world in general was concerned, the identity of the five pilots was a mystery. She smiled as she watched a battle scene play before her, and she identified each of the gundams and their pilots to herself. They were awesome to watch fight. She was still amazed at times to think her uncle and the rest of his friends were the ones piloting those suits. 

"Can you imagine what it must be like to pilot one of those?" whispered Jim in awe. "I wonder who the pilots were and where they are now?" 

"I guess that is something we may never know," stated Marimeia. 

Jim agreed. 

To Marimeia's relief, the exhibit stopped at the destruction of Libra and did not cover her brief reign of terror that was stopped by the gundams and their pilots. 

They stopped and ate at a nearby restaurant before visiting the museum. After the museum they wandered around the park. Marimeia glanced at her watch. 

"We had better head back to the car," noted Marimeia. 

"Why in such a hurry?" 

"I promised a friend I would baby-sit," she answered, "and I want to get back in time to clean up a bit before going over." 

"In that case, I would not want to make you late." 

They made there way back to the car and Marimeia dropped Jim off at his house. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Marimeia showered and changed before heading over to Relena's. She and Heero were baby-sitting while Relena and Trowa went to a banquet. She had been looking forward to her time with Heero all day. She walked in the door and was assaulted by Christine and a very energetic Nathan. They hugged her and chattered about this and that. Heero emerged from the room the children had flown from and pried Chrisy off of her so she could move. She gave him a peek on the cheek. Christine giggled at Marimeia's kiss and placed her own on Heero's other cheek. 

"You better watch it, Heero. You are becoming quite the lady's man," teased Relena as she and Trowa descended the stairs. 

Heero glared at her then gave her a small smile as he put a squirming Christine down. 

"Bye, Mommy. Bye, Daddy," chirped Christine. 

Relena bent down and gave them each a kiss. 

"Now, be good for Uncle Heero and Marimeia," said Relena. 

"We will," answered Chrisy before hugging her father farewell. 

Relena added her kiss to the others Heero had collected that night. 

"You," she whispered with a twinkle in her eye, "better behave too." 

"Always," he replied. 

Trowa escorted Relena to the car. As they pulled out of the drive and headed to their evening event, a spectator watched from a parked car hidden in the shadows along the road. 

In the house a timer sounded and Heero announced dinner was ready. They ushered the children to the kitchen for the meal. The children ended up wearing more food than they consumed, Marimeia thought. Afterwards they cleaned up the children and the kitchen. 

"Can we play hide-n-seek?" asked Chrisy. 

"Sure," answered Marimeia. "I'll count first, and Heero you help Nathan hide." 

He gave her a look of 'how did I get roped into this' but picked up his charge. 

They selected base to be the family room couch. Marimeia sat down, closed her eyes and started counting. She heard them leave the room to find hiding spots. She finished counting and warned the hiders of her coming. She first checked the room she was in for any sign of her pray. Neither of them had chosen to hid in the family room. She started systematically searching from room to room. She heard a noise from the bathroom and entered. She looked in the tub and found Nathan sitting there playing with his rubber duck. 

"There you are," she exclaimed as she picked him up. "Now, were is Heero? He can't be too far," she pondered just before two arms wrapped around her waist causing her to jump. 

"I'm not," he whispered in her ear. 

She turned to face him still holding Nathan. She smiled up at him and he gave her a quick kiss. 

"Two down, one to go," Marimeia said as she regretfully moved out of Heero's embrace. 

She continued her search with Nathan in tow. One of the curtains has a strange bulge and behind it she found Chrisy. 

"It's my turn," called the young girl. 

They continued their game of hide and seek for several more rounds before Marimeia called it quits. She and Heero were quickly pulled into another game. By eight thirty the children were wearing down and were put to bed. Marimeia came down stairs after tucking them in to find Heero sitting on the couch. She nuzzled up beside him, and he pulled her close with an arm around her shoulders. She let out a contented sigh as she rested her head on his chest. He placed his chin on the top of her head. 

"How was your day?" he asked. 

She was loved the sound of his voice resonating in his chest. 

"It was ok," she replied and continued to tell him about her day with Jim. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Trowa and Relena came home to find Heero and Marimeia curled up on the couch asleep. Heero opened his eyes at their approach and gently woke Marimeia. She yawned and stretched. 

"Well, I should be headed home," she stated. "See you guys later." 

She got in her car and headed home. She thought nothing of the car that had pulled out from the shadows of the road to appeared a distance behind her and followed her home. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

One evening during the next week, Relena and Lady Une were dinning out with Heero, Trowa, Relena, and family. 

"Marimeia?" questioned a voice behind her. 

She turned to find Jim walking up behind her. 

"Hello, Jim" she greeted. 

"Fancy meeting you here," he commented. 

"I could say the same thing. What brings you here?" she asked. 

"I had dinner with a client," he answered. "Who are your dinner companions?" 

"This is my mother, and the rest are friends of the family," she answered. "Chrisy," who was beside her looked shyly at her plate when introduced, "Relena, Trowa, Nathan, and Heero," she introduced pointing to each one in turn. "This is Jim Moore. He was in the accident with me." 

Everyone offered their greetings to Jim. 

"Well, I should be going. It was very nice meeting all of you. Bye." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

As the summer progressed, Marimeia saw Jim fairly often. She ran into him at the grocery since they shopped at the same one, once at the mall, and sometimes at the park. She would occasionally do something with him. Go to a movie or shopping. He even introduced her to some of the friends he had made since moving. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Jim has invited Marimeia to come over for a cookout at his place. His friends and neighbors came over. Once they left she offered to help him clean up. They finished and collapsed on the couch. 

"Thanks for helping clean up," Jim said. 

"Your welcome," she smiled back at him. 

Jim moved closer to Marimeia and leaned in to kiss her. She quickly pulled back from his kiss. 

"I'm sorry, Jim, but I just don't have those feelings for you," she said. 

"In time?" he asked as he sat back. 

"No," she said definitely. 

"Then there is someone else?" 

"Yes. I'm sorry. I should go." 

With that Marimeia left.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Author's Note:** I hope you found his chapter interesting. As I wrote the chapter, I felt it was lacking something. Not as intriguing as I had wanted, but I don't know if it is because I know how the rest of the story will play out. Anyway, it introduces the other needed characters and plot for the story's continuation. ~ ^_^ ~   



	4. Summer Trip

Marimeia's Summer - Part 4 - Summer Trip   
By West Wind 

Disclaimer: I have no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters in this story. They belong to someone else.   
  
**Author's Note:** Well here is another chapter. I decided I can study tomorrow. I want to get this done.   
Please Review ~ ^_^ ~   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Marimeia answered the phone and Jen appeared on the screen. 

"Hay, Meia," she greeted. 

"Jen!" Marimeia exclaimed. "It's good to hear from you." 

"I have great news," declared Jen. "Just give me a moment so I can conference Nikki in." 

The screen split with Jen on one side and Nikki on the other. Greetings were exchanged among the trio. 

"I can come after all!" declared a excited Nikki. "That is if we can arrange a ticket for the flight." 

"Leave the flight arraignments up to me," said Marimeia. "If you don't mind riding with cargo." 

Nikki gave her a funny look. 

"At least once a week there is a shuttle carrying cargo going to L4 from where my mom works. I thought we could hitch a ride on it. I have to check with her yet." 

"That sounds like a plan," said Jen. "Let us know when you get it nailed down. We are planing on showing up a few days before we go and spend them with you, if that is ok with you and your mom." 

"I am sure it will be." 

They soon finish ironing out the plans for their trip and hang up. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Mom?" called Marimeia as she search the house. 

"In here," Anna Une answered. 

She located her mother and updated her on their plans to visit L4 in a few weeks. 

"I was wondering if we could hop a ride with the weekly transport there?" 

"I will check," Anna promised, "but I believe Rashid is going to be down sometime around then. Maybe he would take you. I'll contact Quatre." 

"Thanks, Mom," said an appreciative Marimeia and gave her a hug. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Friday evening there was a knock at the door. 

"I'll get it!" exclaimed Marimeia as she dashed for the door and through it open. 

"Meia!" shouted her three college friends which was followed by a round of hugs. 

"Come in! Let me show you were you can put your stuff." 

Marimeia showed them to the guest room where Kiel and Jen would be staying and to her room where Nikki would be. After putting away their things, Marimeia showed them the rest of the house. 

"Mom, this is Jen and Kiel Short and Nikki Fullheart. This is my mother, Anna Une," introduced Marimeia when they found her mother. 

"Nice to finally meet you," said Lady Une. "Dinner will be ready soon. Would you like something to drink?" 

A chorus of "I'm fine," came from the trio. 

"Is there anything we can help with?" asked Jen. 

"Everything is fine here, but the table does need set," Anna replied. 

Marimeia and friends started setting the table. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

The next day Marimeia showed them around town. Nikki wanted to go shopping so they ended up at the mall. Nikki had dragged them from one end of the mall to the other before they got her to stop. 

"Remind me to never go shopping with you again, Nikki," said Kiel as he collapsed in a chair in the food court. "We walked the entire mall and all you bought was a hair barite." 

Jen sat down by Nikki and pushed the tray with her brother's food and drink on it across the table to him after removing hers. 

"Stop whining," she commanded. 

"I'll whine if I want," he retorted. 

Marimeia distracted the siblings before they got into a fight. 

"Is there anything special you want to see on L4?" Marimeia asked. 

They were discussing this when a man walked past, stopped, turned around, and addressed Marimeia. 

"Marimeia, I haven't seen you in a couple weeks," he said. 

"Jim!" 

"Hello, I'm Nikki. A friend of Marimeia's. Would you like to join us?" 

"That would be great," Jim responded and pulled up an extra seat to their table. 

He sat at the end of the table between Nikki and Marimeia. Nikki was once again in her drool over cute guy mode. Marimeia mentally shook her head at her guy obsessed friend and tried to push back the uneasiness she felt in Jim's presence. She had not talked to him since the night she walked out of his house after he kissed her. Jen and Kiel noticed their friend's discomfort even though she tried to hid it. 

"Do you like to travel?" asked Nikki as she started to flirt with Jim. 

"Some." 

"I love to travel, even though I can't travel often, but we are going on a trip!" 

"Really. All of you together?" 

"Yes, we are going to L4 for a week or so." 

"Any thing special planned?" Jim asked. 

"Not really," piped in Jen trying to curb Nikki's chatter. "Just see the sites." 

"I hope you have a pleasant time," Jim said. 

"I am sure we will," chimed in Marimeia. 

"Have you made reservations already or are you just playing it by ear?" 

"The arraignments have been taken care off," said Marimeia. 

"We're staying at the Hotel Roberts," blurted out Nikki. 

"I've been there a couple time for business. It is a nice place to stay," commented Jim. "I have a few more errands to run. Nice meeting you." 

Jim got up and left, emptying his tray in the trash as he left. 

"What a cutie!" declared Nikki. "Is he single? Meia, you know all sorts of cute men. First Heero now Jim. Who else can you introduce us to, and do we get to see Heero again? He is hot even if he scowls most of the time. Where did you meet him? Jim that is not Heero." 

Her three table companions let out a sigh of exasperation at Nikki's ramblings. 

Marimeia told them of her accident and how she had meet Jim. She concluded her story with him kissing her and her walking out. 

"That other guy again," stated Kiel. 

"Yah," replied Marimeia. 

"What guy?" interjected Nikki. "Is there a guy you like, Meia, and you didn't tell me. I'm hurt." 

"Don't feel bad," said Jen. "She never mentioned one to me either. So spill!" 

Kiel gave Marimeia an apologetic look for spilling the beans and offered to explain. 

"I guess I am the only one she told," Kiel began. "The only reason she told me was to explain why she would not go out with me. She was in love with another, even if he did not lover her back." 

"Ah," cooed Nikki. "Meia, I never knew you had such a romantic streak. Do we get to meet him?" 

"Maybe," Marimeia replied. 

She knew her friends would give her grief when they found out about her relationship with Heero, especially since she was not going to tell them yet. At this point in time only their family (Lady Une, Relena, and Trowa) knew for sure and Sally probably suspected but never asked. Heero had only recently become comfortable with showing affection before their family, he was not ready for the world at large to know yet. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

When Relena found out that Marimeia's friends were visiting, she invited them and Anna over for dinner on Sunday night. Nikki about passed out when she found out. Jen and Kiel propped her up until she came around. Once they got Nikki over her shock and stopped her drooling over Heero, they had an enjoyable evening at the Barton household. After dinner the group sat around talking. 

Marimeia felt a small tug at her sleeve. She smiled down at Nathan and helped him up into her lap. He cuddled close and was soon asleep. Marimeia noted that Chrisy had copied her brother and was asleep in Heero's lap. 

"I'm going to put him to bed," stated Marimeia as she stood up. 

"I can take him," offered Relena. 

"I've got it. Stay and talk. It won't take long," she assured before leaving the room. 

Heero silently followed her with his sleeping bundle. 

"They look so peaceful," she commented after they put them to bed. 

Heero nodded his agreement before pulling something out of his pocket. 

"Here," he said as he handed her a small box. [not what your thinking!] 

Marimeia looked at Heero skeptically and opened the box. Nestled in the box was a ring. A wide flat band with an emerald with a small diamonds on either side. 

"It's lovely, but why?" she questioned. 

Heero just was not the sort to give expensive jewelry out of the blue. 

"It's a tracking device," he stated. 

She looked at him funny. 

"I know, it sounds weird, but I have this nagging feeling that something might happen to you. Maybe I am just being paranoid and delusional," he added as he took the ring out of the box and slipped in on a finger on her right hand. "Please, wear it for my peace of mind. I don't want to lose you," he whispered. 

"Oh, Heero," she murmured as she hugged him. "I won't take it off," she promised before pulling away. "So how does it work?" 

"To turn it on press on the emerald until you hear a faint click. It is set so just bumping it against something will not activate it. Repeating the process will turn it off. It should have enough energy to keep it active for two days, three at the most." 

"Got it," she acknowledged before they headed back downstairs. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

The next afternoon, Marimeia drove them to Preventer HQ to catch their flight out. Rashid had agreed to take them back with him to L4. Marimeia had to laugh at Kiel's reaction as she pulled into the Preventer compound. 

"Your mother is a Preventer?" he stuttered. 

Nikki did not care, and Jen did not seem surprised. 

Marimeia waited for security to clear her friends before they proceeded to her mother's office. They walked down the hall of offices when a yell interrupted the quietness. 

"MAXWELL!!!!" screamed Wufie. 

"Stand back," ordered Marimeia to her friends as she flattened herself against the wall. 

"When I catch you, I'm going to cut off that braid of yours!" threaten Wufie. 

A tall brunet dressed in black shot out of one of the offices with his braid flopping behind him and flew by the students standing in the hall. Soon a sword caring Chinese man with black hair in a ponytail emerged from the same office as the braided man and dashed down the hall muttering about injustice. 

Marimeia looked at her friends who had paled drastically. 

"What was that about?" asked Jen. 

"One of Duo's pranks, or he said something to insult Wufie" replied Marimeia. "Happens at least once a week, the insults. The pranks are less frequent but more intriguing. There was the time Duo handcuffed Wufie to his chair. He put Vaseline on the phone, and I can't forget, when he filled Wufie's office with balloons filled with shaving cream. Made a real mess when they popped." 

"Chang! Maxwell! Stop acting like children," ordered Lady Une. 

The two froze mid chase. 

"Yes, ma'am," they replied. 

"Now get back to your offices and leave each other alone." 

They did as ordered, passing Marimeia and crew on there way. Wufie nodded to her in passing and Duo gave her a big grin. 

"Have a seat," offered Lady Une as she gestured to the chairs outside her office. "Rashid just called and will be here soon." 

Lady Une was called back into her office by a ringing phone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

They did not have to wait long. Rashid soon appeared and took them to his shuttle. They loaded up their things and were soon on their way. The flight was uneventful and they were soon docking at L4. Rashid helped them unload and drove them to their hotel. Before leaving he pulled Marimeia aside. 

"Mistress Catherine wants you to call her when you get settled." 

"Thanks, Rashid, I will." 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

They checked in and were shown to their rooms. The hotel employee escorted them to a two bedroom suite to every one's amazement. 

"I know I requested two standard rooms," muttered Jen. "Are you sure this is our room?" she asked the employee. 

He assured her this was their room and handed them the key cards. 

"I'll check with the desk," said Marimeia. 

She called down to the desk while the others checked out the accommodations. 

"I was just wanting to verify we were given the correct room," she explained. 

The woman on the other end tapped away at her computer. 

"Every thing is in order," she replied. "Is something wrong?" 

"We were expecting two standard rooms not a suite." 

"It appears, Mr. Winner authorized and paid for the upgrade." 

"Oh, thank you," Marimeia ended the conversation. _"Quatre, you should not have,"_ she thought to herself and smiled. 

"What did you find out?" asked Jen. 

"It is no mistake. This is our room and there is no additional cost," Marimeia informed her friends. 

"Well, let's unpack and see the sights," said Nikki. 

"I have to make a few calls first," said Marimeia as she sat at the desk with the phone. 

The others disappeared into the rooms. She pulled out her address book and called Catherine. 

Rashid answered, "Winner residence. Hello, Marimeia. I will get Master Quatre and Mistress Catherine." 

"Thanks." 

The Winner couple soon appeared on the screen. 

"Quatre, there was no need for you to upgrade our rooms." 

"If you won't stay with me, then I want to make sure your comfortable where you are staying," said Quatre. 

"Thanks," she smiled at him. "It is a very nice room." 

"I would like you and your friends to come over for dinner on Thursday," said Catherine. 

"I think that can be arranged," replied Marimeia. 

After finishing her call with the Winners, she called her mother to let her know they had made it safely. She then informed her friends of the dinner invitation from Trowa's sister and her husband for Thursday night. They all accepted. 

The group changed cloths and headed out to explore.   
  
  



	5. Weird Calls

Marimeia's Summer - Part 5 - Weird Calls   
By West Wind 

Disclaimer: I have no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters in this story. They belong to someone else.   
  
**Author's Note:** As always ~ Thanks for the reviews and feedback on the last chapter. I think Grrl N is onto my plot! ~_^   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
The four friends had spent the past three and a half days exploring and seeing the sights of L4. Kiel, being a business major, had even talked them into touring one of the Winner buildings that was open to public tours. 

"Look here!," exclaimed Kiel as he read a brochure on L4 sites of interest. "They give public tours of the Winner Corporation." 

"Why would we want to do that?" questioned Nikki. 

"Come on, L4 is the headquarters of the Winner business empire. A business major like myself can't pass up the opportunity to visit." 

"He has always wanted to visit it," admitted his sister. 

"It might be interesting," added Marimeia. 

Nikki was not to thrilled on the idea but agreed to go. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

They entered through the large double glass doors into a spacious reception area and foyer. They all gasped at the beauty and magnitude of it. They walked up to the receptionist while gawking. The area behind the receptionist opened up to the skylight in the top of the building. You could see people hurrying across the different floors. Plants filled the foyer and dangled from the boxes below the railings of each floor. It gave the place a tropical feel, especially with the fountain bubbling in the center. 

"May I help you?" asked the receptionist. 

"We called earlier and are here for the public tour," Kiel eagerly said. 

"Go through that door, and Marry will help you," she told them. 

They entered the room she indicated. Marry greeted them as they entered and gave them visitor cards to fill out. To Marimeia's surprise there were several others there. They sat down and filled out the cards with their names, addresses, and answered a few other questions. Before they started Marry collected the cards and gave them visitor badges to wear. 

"I want to welcome all of you to the Winner Corporation's headquarters. We will start out with a short video about the company and what it does before I show you around the campus," Marry started. 

The lights dimmed and the large screen before them came to life imparting various facts about the company and its history. Afterwards Marry and two other employees escorted the group out of the room and showed them around. Marry talked and answered questions. Kiel asked many questions and absorbed the facts they gave through the tour like a sponge. Marimeia found Kiel's delight in the activity amusing. 

_"If he is like this now, how would he react once he meets Quatre?"_ she wondered and looked forward to her friends upcoming state of shock. 

As they were wrapping up their tour, a group of men exited off the elevator and walked across the foyer. 

"There is Mr. Winner, the head of the corporation, now," pointed out their guide. 

The blond company head was surrounded by the group of men all bidding for his attention and took no notice of the tour group. Those in the tour group moved back and forth to get a better look at him through his entourage. Marimeia on the other hand stepped behind her friends and the other group members. She did not want Quatre to see her and come over. It would ruin tonight's fun with Kiel. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Have any of you seen Kiel?" inquired Marimeia. 

"He went down to the gift shop for flowers to take to your friends," answered Jen. 

"He didn't have to do that," said Marimeia. 

"It's the way we were raised," responded Jen. "It is impolite to have dinner at someone's house and not bring them a little something – flowers, candy, wine, etc. –, especially the first time. It's a quark passed down in our family," she shrugged. 

"I hope he gets back soon. We will have to be leaving in about fifteen minutes." 

The phone rang and Marimeia answered it. 

"Hello." 

"Marimeia," greeted Kiel from the other end. 

"Kiel where are you?" 

"I am out in the parking lot, and I have something I have to show only you," he insisted. 

"We don't have much time before we have to leave." 

"It won't take long. Please come down here. I will meet you in the parking lot. Come ALONE!" 

Kiel was gone. Marimeia gave the phone a confused look as she hung it up. 

"Who was that?" asked Nikki. 

"Kiel," responded Marimeia. "He wants to meet me in the parking lot, alone." 

"Well, go see what he wants so we can go. I'm starved," said Nikki. 

Something was not right, but Marimeia did not know what it was. The only way to find out was to go. She grabbed her room card and headed for the door. 

"Tell Jen where I am going," she called to Nikki as she left. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Marimeia went to meet Kiel in the parking lot like he had asked. She located him at one end of the lot with his hands behind his back and Jim was standing behind him. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she approached. She prepared herself for the unknown danger. As she approached she saw a hint of fear and warning in Kiel's eyes and a menacing look in Jim's. She made sure to keep her distance from the pair. 

"What a pleasant surprise to find you here, Jim," she stated while weighing the situations. 

"I thought we might go for a ride," replied Jim. 

"If we do that, Kiel and I will be late for dinner." 

"Your plans have changed," Jim countered and revealed the gun he had pointed at Kiel's back. "Your and your boyfriend here are coming with me, but first you are going to call your friends and tell them you have a change of plan." 

He dialed the phone and kicked it over to Marimeia and ordered her to pick it up. She put it to her ear in time to hear Nikki say hello. 

"Hello, Jen," responded Marimeia. 

"This is Nikki." 

"Yah, I know, but we have a change in plans," Marimeia continued as she closely watched Jim for any chance to get out of this. "Kiel and I decided to have dinner alone. Sorry to bail of you." 

"But, we were to go to your friends," said a confused Nikki. 

"Thanks, we plan on having a good time. Oh, before I forget. While you were out, Jen, your friend Catherine called. She said she was the winner of the competition she was in. She wanted you to call her back. The number is on the nightstand." 

"What are you talking about, Meia?" 

"Well, I have to go. Kiel is looking extremely antsy at the moment. Bye," ended Marimeia and hung up. 

"Put the phone on the ground and get in the van," Jim ordered. 

Jim pulled a remote from his pocket which opened the van door. Marimeia slowly got in the van and sat down. She placed her hands in her lap and activated the homing beacon Heero had given her. At this moment she was very thankful for his suspicious and cautious nature and hoped the calvary would come soon. 

Jim forced Kiel in the van and closed the door. He pushed another button and the van began to fill with gas. The two occupants were soon unconscious. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Nikki looked at the phone. 

"That was a weird conversation," she commented as Jen came in the room. 

"Who was it?" 

"Meia, but she called me Jen. Said something about going out to eat with Kiel and your friend Catherine called. It was all weird. She totally ignored any comment I made." 

"Something is not right. Tell me the whole conversation the best you can remember," ordered Jen. 

Nikki recounted the call. 

"She said my friend Catherine called to tell me about winning some competition?" 

"Yes, and the number was on the nightstand." 

"Let's start there." 

Jen and Nikki examined all the nightstands. 

"I can't find a paper with a number anywhere," groaned Nikki. 

"Maybe it is not on a paper, but in a book. Ah," said Jen as she opened Marimeia's phonebook that was sitting on her nightstand. "I think I found what she was referring to." 

Nikki sat on the bed beside Jen to see what had been found. 

"Look for some one named Catherine," observed Nikki. 

"That was my thought." 

Jen tried under "C" and "K" but there was no Catherine there. 

"It would help if we had a last name," commented Jen. 

"We will just have to look through the whole book," said Nikki. 

They were almost to the end of the book and had found no Catherine. Jen flipped to the next page when Nikki told her to go back. Jen turned back a page and there it was. 

_Quatre & Catherine Winner_

"Winner!" exclaimed Nikki. "She did tell us the last name. We just didn't get it." 

There were several numbers listed under their names. 

"This one," pointed Jen, "is marked home and is on L4. Let's try it." 

Jen dialed the number and waited for an answer. 

"Hello," answered a blond male. 

"May I speak to Catherine Winner?" Jen asked. 

"Who shall I say is calling?" the man asked. 

"We are friends of Marimeia, and we think she might be in trouble." 

"Catherine, darling, please come here," they heard the man call. 

A woman walked up beside him. 

"What makes you think Marimeia is in trouble?" he asked. 

They told him the whole story from the call for Marimeia from Kiel to Marimeia's cryptic call. 

"There is no evidence that something has happened to them, and I am sure the police will not take us seriously until she has been gone for a while," stated Jen. "But, Marimeia would never take off like that when we had plans to have dinner with her friends. Would you be her friends we were going to have dinner with?" 

"Yes, you were to have dinner with us," confirmed Catherine. 

"You stay put. I'll be there shortly, and we will find her," commanded Quatre before ending the call. 

"You try to contact Lady Une and the others while I check it out," Quatre told his wife before sprinting out the door to find Rashid and a couple other Magunacs. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

**FYI: **I will hopefully have the next part up sometime this weekend.   



	6. Missing

Marimeia's Summer - Part 6 - Missing   
By West Wind 

Disclaimer: I have no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters in this story. They belong to someone else.   
  
**Author's Note:** Sorry, I did not get this out over the weekend like I had hoped. I am only a day late. =) I hope you enjoy this chapter.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Heero emerged from his bathroom towel drying his hair when he looked up at his beeping computer. He walked over and in quick fluid movements punched a few keys to bring up the alert message. He picked up the phone to contact Quatre. Catherine answered. 

"Is Quatre there?" 

"He just left and I was going to call you. Something has happened to Marimeia." 

"I know. That is why I called. Where did he go?" 

"To her hotel. Her friends called and both her and Kiel are missing," said a worried Cathy. 

"Tell, Quatre, I will get the others, and we are on our way. I'll call again when we get closer to L4." 

Heero quickly dressed. He swiftly closed his laptop, picked it up, and rapidly walked out of his apartment and into Relena and Trowa's house. 

"Where's Trowa?" he demanded of Relena who was in the kitchen. 

"Upstairs with the kids," she answered. 

Heero stalked to the stairway and called up, "Trowa, we have to go **NOW**! Marimeia is in trouble." 

Within seconds the ex-Heavyarms pilot was at Heero's side and Relena was standing in the entryway with concern written across her face. Heero headed for the door, and Trowa gave Relena a quick peck goodbye and a hug of reassurance before following the determined Heero. Once they were in the car, Heero handed Trowa a phone. 

"Call Duo and Wufie and tell them to meet us at the Preventer air strip behind HQ ASAP and call the air strip and have them prep a shuttle for us!" 

Trowa made the needed calls and got everything ready for their departure. They were soon pulling up to the gate to the air strip. They were greeted by a young guard. 

"Evening, Sirs." 

Heero grunted and nodded. 

"Commander Chang said you were to go to hanger three," the guard informed them before letting them enter. 

Heero signaled his acceptance of the information and pulled through. 

Wufie and Sally were waiting for them outside the shuttle, and Duo was getting it ready for takeoff. 

"We loaded up the items we might need," informed Sally. 

Heero looked at her funny at her mention of "we." She very determined and challengingly stared back at him. He was not going to argue with her over her coming. It just was not worth the wasted time, which was of the essence, it would take to lose the argument with her. 

"Did you contact Quatre?" asked Wufie. 

"Talked to Catherine. He was headed to Marimeia's hotel. I'll call him once we near L4." 

The pilots and Sally boarded the shuttle and prepared for takeoff. The shuttle started down the runway and was soon headed to space. 

From a window in HQ, a lone figure watched their shuttle take off. 

"Bring her back safe and unharmed, Heero. Please, bring her back…" whispered the long haired woman with a tear slowly traveling down her cheek. "I don't know what I would do if I lose her." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

There was a knock at their suite door, and Jen opened it. Before her stood the hansom blond friend of Meia's, the pilot of their shuttle and a couple other men. 

"Your Jen, right?" he inquired. 

"Yes, and your Trowa's brother-in-law, Qua-a-tr-?" verified Jen as she hesitated before stumbling over his name since she had only seen it in writing in Meia's address book and never heard it spoken. 

"It's Quatre," he good-naturedly aided her. 

"Please come in." 

The men entered the suite. Two of the men took up positions by the door while Quatre took a seat in a stuffed chair with Rashid standing behind them. Nikki and Jen sat across from them. Quatre gave them a reassuring smile. Both girls felt comfortable with his polite gentle manner. 

"Do you remember anyone following you or running into anyone who knew Marimeia?" Quatre kindly asked. 

Both girls shook their heads no. 

"But we were not really looking for anyone either," pointed out Jen. 

"True," reassured Quatre, "there was no reason for you to be." 

There was a knock at the door. One of the men opened it and allowed two men to enter. One of them was dressed like the others. The second was in a suite. 

"Master Quatre, here is the hotel manager, like you requested," said the man who had just arrived. 

"Thank you," Quatre answered before turning his attention to the manager. He read the man's name tag. "Mr. Kawansy, I believe we have not meet before, have we?" 

"No, sir," Mr. Kawansy replied nervously. 

"We have a situation here in which I require the corporation of you and your staff," stated Quatre. 

Jen perceived the change in Quatre's manner. He still gave off the impression of gentleness and compassion, but now there was a solid core of authority and power. Someone you did not want to cross. 

"I would be happy to help in any way, Mr. Winner. As would the staff." 

"A friend of mine and this lady's brother," he gestured to Jen, "have disappeared from this hotel." 

The hotel manager started to stutter a response. 

"I am not blaming you, Mr. Kawansy," Quatre reassured. "What I need you to do is aid my men in discretely questioning your staff about their disappearance." 

Mr. Kawansy nodded his head to acknowledge he would aid Quatre. 

"Good, you may go," said Quatre in a dismissal. 

Mr. Kawansy turned to leave when Quatre addressed him again, 

"Oh, Mr. Kawansy, would you please have room-service send up something for these two ladies." 

"Certainly, sir." 

"What would you like?" Quatre asked them. 

They voiced their desired foods. The manager took the order and left the room with Rashid and one of the men. 

The phone rang and Nikki answered. 

"Hello, is Quatre there?" inquired Catherine. 

"Just a minute," said Nikki who was going to get him, but he was standing behind her. 

He smiled lovingly at his wife and asked, "Did you contact the others?" 

"I talked to Lady Une, and Heero called here. He already knew." 

"Really! Now that is interesting," commented Quatre. "What else did he have to say?" 

"He was going to get the others and they are on their way. He is going to call again when they are closer to L4," she informed her spouse. 

"When he calls, give him this number." 

"Will do," she acknowledged. "Any leads yet?" she worriedly asked. 

"Rashid is inquiring. Don't worry, we will find her. Especially if Heero already knew something was up," he reassured before wrapping up the conversation. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

The shuttle drew closer to L4, and Heero called Quatre's house. Catherine answered and gave him the number to the hotel room. 

Heero dialed the new number, and Quatre answered. 

"Find anything?" 

"My men are still looking, but one of the employees noticed a young woman fitting Marimeia's description talking to two men in the parking lot when she was walking across it to get to work. One fits Kiel's description. The other was tall, broad, and deep chested with reddish-blond hair and a mustache." 

"That sounds like Jim Moore," commented Heero. 

"That is what the girls said. They ran into him before they left earth. They told him of their trip and where they would be staying." 

Heero let out a few expletives as he slammed his fist down in frustration. The others looked at him questioningly, but he ignored them. 

"We are about to dock. Where are you?" asked Heero. 

Quatre gave him the hotel name and room number. 

"We will be there as soon as we can." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Marimeia woke tied to a chair in an abandoned building. Kiel was still out, tied to a chair ten feet in front of her. Her mouth was gagged so she could not call out to him. She wondered how long they had been out. She could not see her watch and there were no clocks visible. She hoped that Jen and Nikki contacted Quatre and that Heero got the distress signal from her. If they had, then cavalry was on its way, she would just have to buy them time till they found them. She watched Kiel until he began to stir. He tested his bonds and found them secure. He looked up at her with a "what do we do now" look. She shrugged her shoulders. She closed her eyes to settled in to wait and drifted back to sleep. She awoke to the door opening and Jim entered their room. 

"Ah, your awake," he said pleased. "I am sorry to have treated you so crudely, my love, but it was the only way. I have something for you." 

He pulled out a beret like she wore in her younger days of trying to take over the world and placed it on her head. 

"There," he said satisfied. "You look more like you did when I first fell in love with you when I was eleven." 

She caught Kiel's look of disbelief and confusion from the corner of her eye. 

"You radiated raw authority and power when you made your declaration of independence," he continued. "I have seen it laying under the surface like gold in a river bed. It glimmers when the light hits it. You have hidden it and refined it over the years, and it is still there and even more alluring." 

Jim stooped down beside her and tenderly brushed strands of hair away from her face. Marimeia stared at him coldly. 

"I have loved you for so long, and when our accident brought us together, I knew we were meant for each other. Nothing nor anyone will stand in the way of our love," he rambled and shot a glare at Kiel. "It hurt when you said there was someone else, but once he is out of the way you will see we are meant to be together. You will be mine." 

Marimeia saw the look of murder in Jim's eyes as he looked at Kiel, and she realized he thought she was in love with Kiel. Even if she could voice the truth, he would never believe her. She let out a gasp as he roughly pulled her hair in his loathing of Kiel. 

"My love, I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you," he apologized profusely. "You can't imagine my joy, after some research, I discovered the angel from the accident turned out to be the notorious Marimeia Khushrenada, who tried to take over the world, the love of my life." 

Kiel looked like he would fall out of his chair if he was not tied in it, at the suggestion that his friend was the actual Marimeia that the last war centered around. He stared at her and could see the resemblance, especially with the hat. He wondered why he had never thought of it before. What kind of history buff was he, when he was friends with such a famous person and did not know it. Marimeia watched Kiel's reaction and keep herself from laughing. Jim followed her gaze. 

"So you did not know your girlfriend was infamous? She did not tell you? What else might she not have told you?" he questioned as he walked over to Kiel. "Let me introduce you then. Before you sits," he announced while he gestured grandly to Marimeia, "Is Marimeia Khushrenada, granddaughter of Dakem Barton, the symbol for the men who fought for her. Don't let it worry you. She won't be yours much longer," he concluded with an insane laugh before tuning his attention back to Marimeia. "You have not had dinner, yet," he said with a sudden change of subject and demeanor. "Let me go out and get you something, for you must eat before we leave. I'll be back soon." 

Kiel and Marimeia looked at each other after Jim left. Kiel tried to maneuver his chair over to her so they could attempt to free each other. His pitiful attempts were unsuccessful, and he almost manage to tip his chair over. Jim watched the mirth play across her eyes at his bumbling. 

_"At least I have brought some amusement to this situation,"_ thought Kiel. 

For once in his life Kiel could see no feasible way out of the jam they were in. No one knew where they were or who had them. Jen and Nikki were their only hope, but what could they do. At least Jim would keep Marimeia alive, and she could try to escape later. However, Kiel had seen the loathing Jim directed at him, and it spelled trouble for him. Kiel shook his head at his dark thought and looked back at Marimeia again. She seemed to be lost in thought. Her eyes were unfocused and vacant for some time before they sparkled back to life. She then looked at him with what he could only call hope in her eyes. He wished she could share the source of her hope with him, but without words or gestures it was hard to do. He would just try to take solace in the fact that she had hope.   
  
  
Marimeia watched Kiel try to maneuver his chair over to her chair unsuccessfully. It was an amusing site even if they were in deep trouble. Kiel finally gave up and became lost in thought. Marimeia's mind drifted as well. All of Jim's talk of her past brought back memories she had not dwelt on in years. Yes, she had tried to take over the world and be the ruler like her grandfather had raised her to be. She did not see it at the time, but afterwards she realized that Dakem was using her like a puppet to obtain his own goals. She was expendable, and she had no doubt that he would have killed her if she had tried to throw off his reigns. However, Lady Une, Relena and Heero showed her the errors of her way that day and saved her. That day she learned fear. 

Her thoughts drifted to Heero and the first day she meet him… the day he attacked her stronghold. 

~*~ flashback ~*~ [Taken from _Endless Waltz_] 

"Mister Dakem, we're on line with one of the gundam pilots," said an officer. 

Heero's face appeared on the large screen before them. 

"Heero," said Relena. 

"Let me confirm, your shelter shield is activated?" Heero stated rather than asked. 

"What are you planning?" demanded Dakem. 

"Your shelter is secure, is it?," questioned Heero. 

"Of course it is. See for yourself just how powerless you are," proudly challenged the young Marimeia. 

"Roger that," Heero responded. 

Marimeia gasped and was shocked by his cool reply. Then he fired and the shelter shook. Every one fought to retain their balance. 

"Gather all the Serpents here! Shoot down Wing Zero!" ordered Dakem. 

"What a miserable person! He's ... He's not going to be able to achieve anything," stammered Marimeia as she stood up. 

"Are you afraid, Marimeia?" asked as very calm Relena. 

~*~ end flashback ~*~ 

Marimeia was amused as she remembered her first impression of her love. She hated him for challenging her and her neatly laid out plans, for causing her to doubt and question what she had been taught, for showing her she could be wrong, for showing her fear. She believed they were invincible – no one could stand up to them. Heero proved her wrong. He and the other gundam pilots stood up against the insurmountable odds against them, and they came out on top. They always seemed to, and she was relying on that fact to get her out of this situation. Heero and the others would find her sooner or later, but hopefully before Jim harmed Kiel. She would just have to buy them as much time as she could until the rescue party arrived. She looked up at Kiel trying to give him reassurance that they would get out of this.   
  
  
Sometime later, Jim returned with Chinese carryout. He placed a crate before Marimeia and sat on it. He removed Marimeia's gag. She opened and closed her mouth a couple times working out the stiffness. He offered her a fork full of food which she accepted and slowly chewed. He repeated the process once she had emptied her mouth. Jim watched her intently as she ate. 

"May I have a drink?" asked Marimeia as she motioned to the paper cup setting on the floor. 

"Of course," replied Jim. 

Marimeia stole a quick glance and a reassuring smile at Kiel while Jim bent down to retrieve the cup. Jim held the cup up to her face. She captured the straw in her mouth and pulled up the liquid. 

"Would you like more to eat?" asked Jim after placing the cup back on the floor. 

"Yes, please," Marimeia politely responded. 

He placed another fork full of food in her mouth. 

"You said we were leaving. Where are we going?" she cautiously asked after swallowing. 

"We will be going back to earth," answered Kiel as he offered her more food. "I have arraigned for a privet shuttle to take us back." 

"Any place in particular on earth?" she prodded him. 

"Some place special. I want it to be a surprise." 

"Oh. What made you so sure I am Marimeia Khushrenada?" 

Jim went on about his cleaver research and the facts and trivia he had uncovered that brought him to his conclusion. Throughout the process, Marimeia continued to probe and questioned in her attempt to buy them time until Heero or one of the others came to their rescue. By the time Jim gave her the last bite of food, she had confirmed her earlier suspicion that he was not mentally stable. 

"Well, my love, it's almost time to go," said Jim as he collected the trash. "I just have a few loose ends to tie up." 

Jim pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kiel. Kiel's eyes widened in horror and fear. 

"Why are you going to shoot him?" Marimeia calmly inquired. 

"I told you earlier, I am getting rid of my competition so our love will prevail." 

"What made you think Kiel is your competition?" 

Jim turned toward her and lowered his gun. She knew Jim would not believer her when she told him Kiel was not her love, but it would stall Jim for a bit. 

"I have been watching you," Jim admitted. "I have watched you interact with various people and he," pointing at Kiel, "is the only one that fits. He has hung all over you the past week." 

Marimeia had to admit, from Jim's perspective Kiel was the likely candidate. Kiel was an overly tactile person in both public and private. He liked to be in contact with those he felt closest to, like his sister and herself. It took many forms from an arm around the shoulders or a hug in greeting to a simple pat on the back. Heero on the other hand very rarely showed affection in public, and since, she and Heero usually hung out at his apartment behind Relena's garage, Jim probably assumed she was visiting Trowa and Relena, which was not uncommon for her. On the surface, Kiel would appear to be her boyfriend. 

"He does that to all his close friends. He hung on Jen and Nikki as well," pointed out Marimeia. "We are only friends. Did you ever think the other person might be someone you have not meet?" 

"It's so nice of you to try to protect him," said a confident Jim as he caressed her cheek. "He has to be taken care of." 

"I will go freely with you anywhere, if you don't harm him," she pleaded, her eyes locked onto his. 

"Sorry, I can't do that. He knows you are with me and would tell the others." 

"He wouldn't if I told him this was what I wanted to do and asked him not to tell." 

Jim's face was inches from her own. He pushed a stray lock of hair back behind her ear before responding. 

"I don't think he would," Jim whispered, "but, it is very nice of you to try to save his life." 

Jim lowered his face to Marimeia's and placed a kiss on her lips. Marimeia deepened the kiss, holding Jim there by the only means possible to her at the time. 

_"Heero, hurry"_ she thought to herself. 

Jim pulled away breathless. 

"Soon, my dear, soon," he said misinterpreting her actions. 

Jim leveled his gun at Kiel. He pulled the trigger and sent the bullet speeding through the air. Marimeia's eyes widened and she screamed, "NO!!!!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Author's Notes:** Cliffhanger... I seem to be putting a few of them in this story. ~_^ Got to keep it interesting. (I hope your are finding it interesting.) 

After watching _Endless Waltz,_ again on Friday, I just had to incorporate Marimeia's first reaction to Heero.   
  
[Previous Chapter][1] ~*~ [Main][2] ~*~ Next Chapter   


   [1]: Ch5-Weird Calls.htm
   [2]: MS Main.htm



	7. Rescue

Marimeia's Summer - Part 7 - Rescue   
By West Wind 

Disclaimer: I have no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters in this story. They belong to someone else.   
  
**Author's Note:** There is a lot happening in this chapter at the same time. I hope I described all aspects of the scene and the different character's perspectives without disturbing the flow of the story. You have been warned. ^_^   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jen and Nikki watched as Heero, Trowa and others that they recognized from their visit to Preventer HQ entered their suite. They placed the bags they carried on the table in the center of the room. Heero rummaged through them and pulled out the items he had been searching for. 

"I have set each of these receivers to pick up Marimeia's tracking device signal," stated Heero. 

"Marimeia has a tracking device! Does she know?" inquired Duo. 

"Yes, she knows." groaned Heero wanting to get back to the business at hand. "She had to activate it to send the signal." 

Duo interrupted again, "Who gave it to her and why?" 

"I did," Heero growled. 

"The ring," Trowa mater-of-factly stated. 

Heero nodded. He knew Trowa had spotted the new trinket adorning Marimeia's hand once they came back from putting the children to bed the night Marimeia and her friends had come over for dinner, but Trowa had never asked about it or mentioned it, till now. 

"I had a feeling something was going to happen to her so I gave her a tracking device and showed her how to use it." 

"How do you know when it has been activated?" asked Sally. 

"When activated, a notification is sent to me," answered Heero. 

"That's how you knew she was in trouble," observed Quatre. 

"Yes. On the trip in, I was able to identify which section of L4 she was currently in using the orbiting satellites but was unable to pinpoint an exact location. Therefore, we will have to go in and locate her with these," Heero pointed to the receivers he had pulled from the bags. "We will divide up into teams. Sally and Wufie, Trowa and Quatre, Duo and me, and Quatre's men however Quatre sees fit." 

"What about us," piped up Nikki. 

Heero glared at her and Jen. 

"It's my brother and friend that are hostage. I at least want to be there when they are found," Jen demanded and shot back a deadly glare of her own, 

"They can go with Rashid," said Quatre settling the matter, "but are not to enter the building until we say so." 

After everyone agreed to Quatre's solution, Heero assigned search areas to each group, and they head out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kiel found himself staring down the barrel of Jim's gun as he point it at him. Everything went in slow motion for Kiel. Jim pulled the trigger and sent the bullet speeding through the air. Marimeia's eyes widened and she screamed, "NO!!!!" 

Just before Jim pulled the trigger, Kiel started his chair tipping. With a thud, Kiel hit the floor. His face stung with the impact of the fall. Blood soaked into his cotton shirt sleeve on his left arm where the bullet had kissed his flesh. He had gained a few more minutes of life, but there was nothing else he could do now, no place to go. 

"I won't miss you this time," promised Jim as he pointed the gun at Kiel once again. 

Kiel looked at Marimeia and prepared to leave this world. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"We've got something," Duo told the others over the radio. "We are at 15th and Madison headed toward 14th." 

"We will be there as soon as we can," said Quatre. 

His sentiment was mirrored by Sally. 

Duo and Heero continued to follow the signal which lead them to an abandoned looking building. Duo contacted the others again with the exact location as he and Heero circled the building. 

"We'll be there in ten minutes," said Quatre. 

"Same here," said Sally. 

"Heero and I are going to go in," reported Duo, "and check things out." 

"Be careful," cautioned Quatre. 

"We will," replied Duo before placing the radio back on his belt. 

While he had been checking in with the others, Heero had moved over to the back door and picked the lock. 

"Look, an open door. Let's explore," whispered Duo enthusiastically. 

Heero shot him a 'be quiet' glare as Duo passed him and entered the building. Heero followed. They paused to identify which direction Marimeia was located. Heero pointed the direction they needed to go, down a hallway. They located the spot where the signal was strongest, but it was an empty room. Duo pointed up indicating she was above them. Heero nodded in agreement, and the two quickly and stealthily retraced their steps to the stairway they had passed earlier. As they entered the second floor, voices drifted down the hallway to them. They creep down the hall trying not to alert Jim of their presence. When they were ten feet from the door, Marimeia screamed and a shot was fired. They both sprinted to the door. 

"I won't miss you this time," said Jim as Duo bounded through the door and slammed into the larger man. 

Marimeia let out a sigh of relief as Duo tackled her captor and knocked him to the ground. Heero entered right behind Duo and kicked the gun out of Jim's hand. It slid across the floor and came to a halt with a thud against the wall. Jim struggled with Duo but managed to push Duo away. Duo rolled and was on his feet before Jim regained his. Jim eyed the men on either side of him and debated which one he should take out first. He opted for Duo since the door was behind him. 

"I don't know who you are, but I will not let you ruin my plans," Jim threatened before charging at Duo. 

Jim swung his fist at Duo's head. Duo was ready, ducked easily, and landed a punch of his own. Jim was dazed and turned around with the force of Duo's blow. Heero was there to greet Jim with a manic grin and a punch in the gut. Jim gulped for air as Heero's fist knocked the wind out of him and he doubled over in pain. Heero grabbed Jim's shirt to pull him up and kneed Jim in the groin. Jim gasped in pain and the other occupants in the room cringed. Heero followed that up with a punch to the face. Trowa and Quatre entered the room in time to see Duo catch Jim as he stumbled back into him after the last blow. Sally and Wufie entered right behind them. Quatre went to free Marimeia from her bonds, while Sally and Wufie tended to Kiel. 

"I think he has had enough, Heero," said Duo as his friend advanced on the injured man he was supporting. 

Trowa placed a restraining hand on Heero's shoulder and was prepared to do more if Heero resisted. 

"Enough!" commanded Trowa. "She's safe." 

Heero let out a sigh and nodded as he saw Marimeia stand from her chair. Once free, Marimeia dashed to Heero and gave him a large hug which he followed with a long kiss. They pulled apart. Heero brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"You have to stop doing this to me," he growled softly to her. 

"Doing what?" she asked innocently 

"Getting yourself in life threatening situations," he replied. 

"I'll try," she promised before returning his earlier kiss. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I think the kid is going into shock," stated Wufie in disgust as Kiel's eyes widened and he paled. "He hasn't lost that much blood." 

"I don't think it is from loss of blood," said Sally as she pointed behind Wufie. 

Wufie turned around in time to see Heero say something to Marimeia and her return kiss. He shook his head. 

"Knew it would happen one of these days," Wufie muttered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Duo was stunned. He had known about Marimeia's feeling for Heero. Who didn't? He had suspected that the perfect solder harbored similar feelings for the girl but would not admit it. Duo quickly recovered and was ready to razz his friend about robbing the cradle. But, before he could, his charge started to come around. Trowa came over and helped him tie Jim up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Jim groaned as he became conscious. He lifted his dangling head. The sight that welcomed him was that of Marimeia and Heero kissing passionately. He then knew his mistake. He had not verified who she was in love with. He had just assumed he would be able to tell by watching her interactions with others. He would have never expected it to be Heero. She had been telling him the truth about Kiel being only a friend. Heero was the one she was in love with. As Trowa and Duo bound him, he wondered why Heero and Trowa were on L4 and how they found his hideout. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

After freeing Marimeia, Quatre radioed Rashid letting him know it was safe to bring in the girls and where they were in the building. Finding the recently rescued Marimeia and Heero lip-locked did not come as a big surprise to him. The fact that Heero had given her a tracking device had shown Quatre how much Heero cared for the girl. Now that his hunch has been verified, he could not wait to impart the news to Catherine. She would be thrilled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Rashid, Jen, and Nikki stood in the doorway to the room. 

"So that's your mystery man!" exclaimed Nikki as she entered. 

Heero and Marimeia pulled apart. Marimeia turned to greet her friends but did not let go of Heero's hand. She was quickly assaulted with a very hyper and inquisitive Nikki, while Jen rushed to her brother's side. 

"Meia, what happened? Were you scared? When did you and Heero get together? …" Nikki blurted out question after question not waiting for an answer. 

"Whoa," cautioned Marimeia. "I will answer your questions, just not right now. Latter when everyone can listen." 

"I am sure Catherine would appreciate it if you waited until we got back to our place," said Quatre. 

"How's Kiel," Marimeia asked Sally. 

"Only a flesh wound. It's bandaged up and will heal," Sally answered. 

Kiel was now on his feet standing beside his sister. 

"No wonder she turned me down. I never stood a chance," he muttered to Jen. 

She smiled at him understandingly. She ruffled his hair. 

"One day the right girl will come along," she comforted. 

"Did you know, Meia is Marimeia Khushrenada, the one who tried to take over the world when we were young?" 

"No, I didn't," Jen replied, who seemed unaffected by the news, "but, Meia is always full of interesting surprised and secrets. After discovering she considered Relena an aunt, I decided not to be overwhelmed by anything pertaining to her – maybe taken off guard but not overwhelmed. What new things I learn about her does not change my relationship with her. She is still the person I became friends with and care for." 

Kiel had to agree. His impression of the would be world conquer, Marimeia, was vastly different from his knowledge of his friend Meia. Even if his friend was once the former, she was a different person now, and he was glad to call her friend. 

For Jen, all the pieces were falling into place with this new fact. It explained why Meia was an orphan, why Meia's adopted mother was head of the Preventers, how she knew Relena, and how she knew the gundam pilots. Jen had a strong inkling, from the information that Meia had given her last year, that the five men who came to Meia's rescue were the five gundam pilots. A secret that she would tuck away and cherish. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

The cops were soon on the scene trying to take statements from everyone there and taking Jim into custody. The questioning of the two abdicates and their companions went fairly smoothly. 

"Tell me in your own word's what happened," ordered the officer questioning Kiel. 

Kiel told his tale in as much detail as he could manage and not leaving out the specific details of him being held at gun point several times and shot at. 

"You say this man, Jim, was delusional and thought you friend was the Marimeia who tried to take over the world." 

"Yep," Kiel confirmed. 

"Thank you, for you time," said the officer before going to his next victim, Wufie, who was not very cooperative. 

In fact, all the officers were having trouble questioning the Preventer members. The answers they received were runarounds, "confidential," or "classified." 

"Sir," Quatre addressed the commanding officer. 

"Lt. Kiesle," the man supplied. 

"Quatre Raberba Winner," Quatre introduced himself and offered his hand. 

Lt. Kiesle shook the extended hand but could not hid his shock at being confronted with the head of the Winner Corporation. 

"Lt. Kiesle, every one here except those four," continued Quatre pointing out Marimeia and her friends, "are Preventers. You will find there are things that they are not allowed to answer at this time. There are procedures they must follow, you understand, but copies of their reports on this incident can be forwarded to your department after they are reviewed, if you like." 

The lieutenant knew further questioning would be useless and ordered his officers to pack up to head out. 

"We will not be hearing about this on news tomorrow will we?" innocently asked Quatre with a thread of warning underlying the statement. 

"No, sir." 

"Good." 

They were allowed to leave. 

It was late, and Quatre insisted that everyone come back to his place for the night. 

"He has room for everyone at his place? It won't be cramped?" Kiel asked Marimeia. 

She giggled before replying, "Trowa's brother-in-law is very hospitable and has enough room for all of us." 

Heero who was standing beside her looked down at her and watched the mirth dance in her eyes. She was not going to tell him that Quatre had more than enough room for all of them times three over. There was amusement in Jen's eyes as well. She had put the facts together and could not wait to see the look on her brother's face when he discovered who the blond was. Kiel looked at the two girls and knew he was out of the loop on this one. 

"Oh," gasped Nikki as she took in her friends expressions. "You mean…," she leaned over and whispered into Marimeia's ear. 

A broad smile spread across Marimeia's face and she nodded her head in affirmation. 

"This will be fun," declared Nikki as she clasped her hands together in anticipation. 

"What!" demanded Kiel. 

"You will find out in time," answered Marimeia. 

Kiel looked to Heero for explanation but found no help there. 

Duo bounded up to the group and through an arm around Heero and the other around Marimeia. 

"Duo…" growled Heero. 

Duo was unaffected 

"You guys ready to blow this place?" asked the enthusiastic pilot. "Not literally," he added looking at Heero. 

"Where are we going?" asked Kiel trying to get info from the new source. 

"To the Q-man's," answered Duo before his braid was tugged by Marimeia. 

Duo looked at her accusingly then saw the mischief in her eyes and decided he would be quiet until he found out what was going on. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Each group headed to Quatre's house. Jen and Nikki went with Quatre and Trowa while Marimeia and Kiel went with Heero and Duo. While they got organized to leave, Marimeia pulled Duo aside and explained the situation with Kiel. 

"So," summarized Duo, "Kiel is a business major and has a fascination with the Winner Corporation and the Winner family, but he does not know who Quatre is. This is just to good," he cackled and rubbed his hand together while he plotted. 

"What are you planning?" she asked. 

"Something amusing. I don't have time to explain, but go with me when the time comes. I have to catch Quatre before he leaves." 

Duo sprinted off to talk to Quatre. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

**Author's Note:** How was that? Everyone made it out safe and only one person [other than Jim] was slightly harmed. There will be at least one more part to this story ~ for we must learn what Duo is planning for poor Kiel's introduction to Quatre Raberba Winner. ~_^ 


	8. Last Chapter of Summer

Marimeia's Summer - Part 8 - Last Chapter of Summer   
By West Wind 

Disclaimer: I have no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters in this story. They belong to someone else. 

**Author's Notes: **Sorry it has taken so long to get this part out. The first half came together quickly, but I just could not decide where I wanted to go with the rest of the story. It did not help every time I sat down to write, something would interrupt. [sigh… some days are just like that.] 

The first section of the chapter is my attempt at comedy. Duo and crew are down right mischievous and rotten to poor Kiel. ~ I hope someone other than myself finds it at least amusing.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Marimeia sat in the backseat cuddled up next to Heero, Kiel was in the passenger seat and Duo was driving. Duo slowly drove by Quatre's mansion. 

"Hey, isn't that where Mr. Winner lives?" 

Heero was about to rebuke Duo but was stopped by a nudge from Marimeia. He raised an eyebrow at her in quandary. 

"Mr. Winner as in Quatre Raberba Winner of the Winner Corporation?" asked an astonished Kiel. 

Heero was enlightened to the game his friends were playing with the awe Kiel asked his question. 

"That's the one," answered Duo. "Let's take another look." 

Duo made a U-turn in the road and slowly drove by the front of the house. Kiel craned his neck to see past the gates and the long drive. 

"It says Winner on the gates," observed Marimeia. 

"You are really interested in him aren't ya'?" asked Duo. 

"He is infatuated with the company," offered Marimeia. "We went on a tour of its head quarters this morning." 

Marimeia had to remind herself that it was this morning that they had gone. It seemed like days ago. 

"I think we need a closer look," announced Duo as he parked the car along the road. 

They all got out of the car and admired the estate through the fence surrounding it. Kiel's eyes widened in wonder as he took in the sights. The house setting on a hill could barely be seen through the trees and shrubs around it. They wandered down the sidewalk till they came to a gate. 

"I think we should go in," declared Duo. 

"I don't think it would be a good idea," said a worried Kiel. 

"Sure it is," chimed in Marimeia. "We might even get to meet **him**." 

"And **he** might have us thrown in jail for trespassing," Kiel protested. 

"It will be fun. Won't it Heero? Just like old times," said Duo. 

"What ever you say," responded Heero. 

Marimeia tried the gate, but it did not open. 

"Locked," observed Kiel with relief. "We had better leave. The others will be wondering where we are." 

"We're fine," reassured Duo. "Do we unlock the gate or go over it, Heero?" 

"Over," Heero answered getting into the spirit of the game. 

In a mater of moments, Heero was on the other side of the gate with the grace of a cat. 

"Kiel, your next." 

"I don't want to!" 

"Sure you do," replied Marimeia. "It will be fun." 

Kiel had his doubts about that. 

Before Kiel knew it, Duo and Marimeia hoisted him to the top of the gate and the only way to go was down on Heero's side. Marimeia was next, and Duo quickly followed. 

Marimeia decided that this was more fun than just introducing Kiel to Quatre and Catherine at dinner like she had planned. 

Duo and Heero skillfully creep through the trees. Marimeia grabbed Kiel and dragged him along. 

"We had better keep up with them if we don't want to be caught," whispered Marimeia. 

Kiel squirmed nervously under her grasp but followed. Kiel's adrenaline was pumping with the whole situation. He was sneaking around the grounds of probably the richest man in the universe, his roll-model, with Marimeia and two Preventers. 

"It can't be this simple to enter the estate," observed Kiel. 

"It is if you know what you are doing," answered Heero. 

"I wonder if he has dogs," muttered Marimeia. 

Kiel was ready to take off back to the car if he though he could make it, but he knew he could not get out without the others help. The others were set on their present course and Kiel followed. He would rather be caught with them than alone. He could see the headlines now… "Obsessed business student and friends caught breaking into Winner estate." His only hoped that Heero and Duo being Preventers might work in their favor. 

The group slowly made their way across the grounds, through the garden, and to the house with a few tense moments, like hiding from the patrolling guards. Soon they stood before a glass door in the side of the house. Duo tried the door and it opened. 

"In here," he said. 

The other three followed him in. A single lamp on the large desk illuminated the room enough to move around without tripping over anything. Kiel's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he took in his surroundings. They were obviously in a study. There were bookcases and filing cabinets around the rooms edge. At one end there was a large desk with a wide back leather chair facing the wall behind the desk. There were several chairs and a sofa placed before the desk. Duo plopped down across the arms of one of the chairs with hands behind his head. 

"This is really nice," declared Duo a little too loudly in Kiel's opinion. "Mr. Winner sure has good taste." 

"Well, thank you, Mr. Maxwell," said someone from the chair behind the desk. 

Kiel in his nervous state jumped three feet off the ground. Heero place a hand on his shoulder to keep him from bolting. It slowly began to soak in that the speaker knew Duo's name. 

"I was beginning to wonder if you got lost," the soft pleasant voice continued. 

The chair slowly rotated around to reveal the speaker who was still hidden in shadows. 

"I never get lost," replied Duo defensively. 

The man behind the desk chuckled and flipped a switch. The lights came on so all could see. 

Marimeia grinned at Quatre as did Duo. Heero nodded and Kiel looked like he was going to pass out. Kiel was stunned. He could not move. He could not speak. He was frozen in place with mouth gaping. Both Duo and Marimeia found his state of shock amusing enough to laugh so hard their sides ached, and Heero has a slight smirk on his face. Kiel recognizing the blond as a member of their rescue party. Kiel slowly regained movement. His hand raised and pointed at Quatre, who smiled warmly at him. 

"Your… Your… Meia…," Kiel stammered once he found his voice. 

Marimeia calmed down from her laughing fit and took this opportunity to perform introductions. 

"Kiel, let me introduce you to a friend of mine, Quatre Raberba Winner. Quatre, Kiel Short. I had planned on introducing you to him at dinner, but those plans got interrupted," explained Marimeia. 

Kiel turned his attention to Marimeia and blinked a few times while trying to process what she was saying. Too much had happened to him today and the pieces were not falling into place very easily. His face mirrored his quandary. 

Marimeia took pity on her friend and explained, "Quatre is Trowa's brother-in-law, who we had dinner plans with earlier. I didn't tell you beforehand because I wanted it to be a surprise." 

Understanding slowly seeped into his brain. 

Quatre stood and joined the group. 

"I think you have had enough fun at Mr. Short's expense for one night," observed Quatre. "Come, the others are waiting." 

Quatre ushered the group into another room where everyone else was. They sat around the room chatting. 

"Your guys weren't even trying to hide your movements!" accused Wufie when they entered. 

"If we did that, you would not have been able to watch," retorted Duo. 

Kiel sank into the couch in a spot between his sister and Nikki. 

"Your reactions to the whole sneaking in and meeting Quatre were priceless," Nikki informed him. 

"You saw us?" he questioned. 

"On the security cameras," said Nikki. 

Kiel just groaned and covered his eyes with his hand. He knew it had all been too easy. A sence of embarrassment came and went. So he had been the evenings entertainment. He could not blame Marimeia for what she had done, because he would have done the exact same thing if he had been holding such a great trump card in his hand. 

"Can we replay the footage for Kiel and the others?" asked Nikki. 

Soon everyone was watching Duo, Heero, Marimeia, and Kiel's evening exploits, from them climbing the fence to the episode in Quatre's study. Even Kiel was laughing at himself. Afterwards Catherine showed everyone to their rooms for the night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

They had boarded the shuttle and settled in for take off. The shuttle slowly left its dock and headed to earth. Marimeia watched as L4 drifted from view. There was movement from the front of the shuttle and Jim Moore emerged from the cockpit waving a gun in each hand. Shots rang out and flying bits of metal blanketed the small cabin. Marimeia screamed as she watched those around her fall to the ground. Blood pooled around each fallen friend as evidence to their lives slipping away from her. 

"No! No! No!," she screamed as she took in what lay before her. "This can't be happening!" 

Her friends and loved ones were dying before her eyes and she stood unharmed. Jim slowly made his way towards her, his face twisted evilly. His hand came toward her just as the ship rocked with an explosion which tossed them around. Marimeia looked out the window and was shocked to see Wing Zero hovering above the shuttle with its gun aimed at it. Wing Zero fired a shot that rocked the shuttle again. Marimeia felt herself falling. When she looked up she was being supported by Relena and Lady Une. She was in pain. It hurt. She was bleeding. There was rubble all around her. A figure emerged from the shadows promising peace. Heero pointed his gun at her and prepared to fire. A shot rang out and crimson slowly spread across Heero's shirt. Heero stumbled to the ground. 

Marimeia quickly sat up in her bed as she awoke from her dream/nightmare. She tried to slow her breathing. A cold sweat covered her body. Once she got herself clamed down, she laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. Sleep just was not coming very easily to her nor was she anxious to return to the horror of her dreams. Each time she would drift off, the dreams would plague her, and she would wake. She looked over at the clock. It was three in the morning, and she had probably had only over an hour of sleep since they all went to bed at eleven. There was just no use trying to sleep so she got up to get some tea and a book, hoping that would lull her into peaceful sleep. 

She quietly opened the door to her room and stepped into the hall. She paused briefly in front of Heero's door on her trek down the hallway. She fought the urge to knock and wake him and continued to the deserted kitchen. She made a cup of tea and went to the library to find a book while it cooled from scalding to just hot. 

The house was quiet and every little noise she made seamed to echo loudly in her ears. She was relieved that the doors were fairly quiet when opened or closed. She entered the library and glanced over the titles. After pulling a few from their shelves for examining, she settled on one. She took it back to the kitchen with her and retrieved her tea. She turned off the lights as she exited the kitchen and started up the stairs. She climbed them slowly as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit house. She pattered back down the hallway. She had just passed Heero's door when her foot caught on the corner of the throw rug. The tea cup tottered and splashed hot liquid down her shirt sleeve. She quickly brought her other hand to stabilize the cup and dropped the book in the process. It hit the floor with a thud. Marimeia cursed under her breath before bending down and retrieving the book. She was so occupied with retrieving the book and not waking the others that she did not hear the door open and a person come up behind her. She stood to go back to her room. 

"Marimeia?" 

The unexpected voicing of her name startled her and made her jump slightly. She stifled the scream that was on the verge of exploding out of her mouth. The cup rocked and splashed out more liquid onto the saucer. She steadied the cup again without dropping the book. 

"What are you doing up?" asked Wufie demandingly. 

"I couldn't sleep," she replied. "Thought I would try a cup of tea and a book. Did I wake you?" 

"No," Wufie answered. "I was awake. The time difference." 

Marimeia understood. It had taken her the first couple of days to adjust to the difference in times between here and home. She keep waking up the same time she would at home which was too early to get up here. She bid goodbye to Wufie and went to her room. She shut the door behind her and walked to the bed. 

"Couldn't sleep?" came an deep emotionless voice from one of the chairs. 

For the second time this morning, Marimeia was startled. This time the tea cup did more than teeter, it fell over and emptied its content down the front of her shirt. 

"Shit!' she exclaimed annoyed. 

Heero flipped on the lamp beside the chair as Marimeia vented her frustrations and tossed the book to the bed. He stood, grabbed a towel and handed it to her as he took the tea cup. She blotted at her shirt with the towel to no avail. The once warm liquid had quickly turned cold against her skin. The best thing to do was change shirts. She grabbed a clean shirt from her suitcase and sulked off to the bathroom to change. 

Marimeia emerged from the bathroom to find Heero sitting on her bed flipping through the book she had thrown there. 

"What are you doing here?" she grouchily demanded. 

"Waiting for you to return," he answered. 

"Why?" she shot back testily. 

"To see if your O.K. I can leave if you want me to." 

Marimeia let out a sigh of frustration and ran her fingers through her hair. 

"I want you to stay," she spoke softly. "I should not be snapping at you. I am tired. Just can't sleep." 

"Come here," he said as he patted the space beside him. 

She walked over to him and sat on the bed edge beside him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. The warmth of his body felt so good as it penetrated through her shirt. He moved them both so they were leaning against the headboard with pillows between them and it and pulled the covers up over them. Marimeia rested her head on his chest. 

"Yesterday's events?" he asked. 

Marimeia looked up into his Prussian blue eyes confused. 

"The reason you can't sleep," he clarified. 

"Yes," she said as she placed her head back on his chest. "Every time I go to sleep, my dreams are filled everyone getting shot. Kiel, Jen, Nikki, **you**…" 

"Your safe. Kiel's safe," Heero comforted. "I'm here, and I won't let anything harm you." 

Heero stroked her hair and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Marimeia snuggled closer to him. His arms encircled her making her feel safe. The faint scent of his cologne greeted her, and the steady rhythm of his heart and breathing quickly lulled her to sleep. Heero rested his chin on top of her head and soon joined her in the land of dreams. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kiel looked around the room after opening his eyes as his sleep fogged mind recalled where he was. He still found it amazing to be staying in the home of Quatre Winner. He crawled out of bed and stretched his stiff body. His injured arm was slightly sore. He cleaned up, dressed and went in search of breakfast. He wandered down the stairway and followed the smell of food into the dinning room. 

"Good morning. How's the arm?" inquired Sally from the table. 

"Morning. It is sore but good," Kiel replied. 

His stomach took that moment to loudly declare his hunger. He eyed the buffet table along the wall that was covered in food and chafing dishes and realized he had never had dinner last night. 

"Help yourself," encouraged Catherine. 

Kiel did not have to be told twice and filled a plate with eggs, toast, and fruit before sitting down at the table to enjoy it. 

"Are the others up?" he asked the tables two occupants. 

"I have not seen your sister, Nikki or Marimeia yet," answered Catherine. 

"We might not be seeing her for a while," informed Sally. "Wufie said he ran into her at three this morning, and she was having trouble sleeping." 

Trowa entered the room carrying a young boy who chattered away at him. The boy noticed Kiel at the table, stopped talking and stared at him with large blue eyes. Kiel decided the boy had to be Quatre and Catherine's son. He looked like a miniature Quatre except his hair was a darker blond than his father's. 

"Did Jacob wake you?" asked Catherine. 

"No," answered Trowa as he gave the boy to his sister before filling a plate with food. 

Trowa handed his nephew a piece of fruit as he sat beside Catherine. 

"So, why didn't you tell me that Heero and Marimeia were together?" demanded Catherine with a playful slap at Trowa. "You are suppose to keep me informed on such things." 

Trowa just stared at her and shrugged his shoulders in response. 

"I would probably not know Relena was pregnant again if it was up to you to tell me," she accused. 

"I told Quatre," he stated and received another punch from his sister. 

"What am I to do with you?" she growled playfully. 

Kiel watched the interaction between the two siblings and thought about his sister. He had seen the concern in her eyes after he had been rescued. She would be crying her heart out now if he had been killed yesterday. He was grateful for the timely rescue. 

As if she knew he was thinking about her, a cheerful Jen and Nikki entered the room. 

"So when did they get together," Catherine asked Trowa. 

Nikki's ears perked up at the question and quickly finished filling her plate so she could sit down. 

"Yes, when and how?" asked Nikki as she claimed a seat. 

Trowa did not look at either girl but concentrated intently on his plate. 

"Come on, Trowa," pleaded Catherine. 

"Early summer," he answered. "As for how, you will have to ask them." 

Catherine knew she would get no more from her brother and dropped the issue. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero awoke with a warm weight on his chest. He smiled down at the sleeping Marimeia. He regretted he had to leave her, but he and Duo had an assignment. Around three this morning he had called Lady Une before she went to work to inform her that they had located Marimeia and she was safe. Lady Une was greatly relieved at the news. She also wanted Duo and Heero to check out something while they were on L4. 

Heero lightly ran a finger around the curves of Marimeia's face before carefully crawled out from under her and pulled the covers around her. 

"Heero…" she moaned. 

"Shhh… go back to sleep," he whispered and kissed her forehead. 

He silently left the room and went to wake Duo for they had business to attend to. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Marimeia slowly opened her eyes and there was no Heero beside her, but the pillow she was cuddled up to smelled of him. Her eyes half closed as she breathed in the sent and could feel his arms around her. She finally crawled out of bed refreshed and joined her friends downstairs. 

Kiel and Nikki were on the floor playing with Jacob. The young boy was having a blast with his new playmates. She found Jen talking with Catherine. They both smiled at her as she entered the room. 

"You look well rested," said Jen. 

"I am," Marimeia replied. "Where are the others?" 

"Trowa is around here some place and the others had things to check on," answered Catherine. "Do you have anything planned for today?" 

Marimeia looked at Jen who shrugged. 

"Not really. We had been planing each days events the morning of," answered Marimeia. 

"Quatre called earlier and wondered if we could have lunch with him. I told him I would check." 

"Sounds good to me," said Marimeia and Jen nodded her agreement. "I'll check with the others." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

They all piled out of the limo and were entering through the glass doors they had entered the Winner Corporation yesterday morning. They followed Catherine as she nodded greetings to the receptionist and strolled past. Trowa brought up the rear with Jacob happily riding on his shoulders. They made their way through the foyer and to the elevator. Marimeia notice their tour guide Marry was showing another tour group around. Nikki waved at her as they passed. 

They stepped off the elevator into a reception room. 

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Winner," greeted the male receptionist behind the desk. "Go right in. He is expecting you." 

"Thanks, Mark," said Catherine. 

"He's hot!" whispered Nikki to Jen and Meia. 

"You think every guy is cute," sighed Jen as they entered Quatre's office. 

Quatre lightly kissed his wife's cheek in greeting and affection before greeting the others with his arm still around Catherine's waist. Trowa let a slight smirk cross his lips at the sight. He was happy his sister had found such love and devotion in Quatre. 

"This way," Quatre gestured and lead them into a conference room with food on the table. "I had something brought in. I hope you like it." 

Upon entering the room, the first thing Kiel did was stare out the window at the city below with marvel. 

"Breath taking, isn't it," said Quatre standing behind Kiel. 

"It sure it," Kiel replied before turning to face Quatre. 

Kiel felt this face get warm and knew it was probably pinker then normal. He just had not go use to actually talking to Quatre. Quatre's kind manner quickly overcame Kiel's uneasiness, and they all had a wonderful lunch with Quatre. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The next morning they packed up their things so they could go back to Earth. Quatre, Catherine, and Jacob accompanied the group to the shuttle. Good-byes were said and hugs or handshakes were given. 

Catherine embraced her brother and said, "You, Relena and family should come up for a visit some time soon." 

"I will inquire when I get back," he promised as they pulled apart. 

Catherine turned to Marimeia and hugged her as well. It was followed by a hug from Quatre and Jacob. 

Everyone headed to Earth boarded the shuttle. Trowa and Duo were in the cockpit getting ready for take off while everyone else secured their things and themselves. Marimeia stared absentmindedly out the window. She was not actually observing what was outside the shuttle but replaying the scenes from her dream. She was brought out of her fearful contemplation by a hand on her arm. She looked over and smiled at Heero. 

"Everything will be fine. Jim is still in police custody, plus we checked over the shuttle thoroughly," he comforted. 

"Thanks," she smiled up at him. 

Her haunting dreams had returned again early this morning, and she decided she had to talk to someone about it. She went to Heero's door and knocked. He had looked at her rather sleepily but welcomed her. She poured out her nightmares of the massacre in their shuttle to him while he held her. He promised her he would make sure Jim was still in custody and everything was operational with the shuttle before they left. 

Duo's voice came over the intercom telling everyone to get ready for takeoff. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

They landed at Preventer HQ and started unloading. Lady Une was there to welcome them home. She enfolded her daughter in her arms and made Marimeia promise to tell her everything that had happened. 

Marimeia and friends drove back to her place where they loaded up Jen's car. 

"It's been fun," said Jen. 

"At least very interesting," added Kiel. 

Marimeia laughed, "That it was." 

The quartet said their farewells and looked forward to seeing each other in two weeks when school started. Marimeia waved as they pulled away. Once they were out of sight, she returned to the house to tell her mom about their adventure. 

**~*~** THE END of Marimeia's Summer **~*~** [I hope your enjoyed the story and the ending was not too rushed. ^_^] 


End file.
